Rare Poison
by sarupetto
Summary: Read and you'll know


Disclaimer : I own nothing of Saiyuki.

Title : Rare Poison.

Sanzo is speechless, his face impassive and his body rigid. Goku... that bakasaru doesn't recognize him, he has lost his memory due to a stupid rare poison he got from the damn youkai.

Now, all Goku remembers is about Hakkai and Gojyo. Sanzo suspects that plays the main role in this plan. Oh hell, whatever!

The only problem here is that the saru forgets how to fight meaning that the bakasaru will be just one hell of a baggage. 'Ch' thinks Sanzo. Ah well, since they can't really do anything they'll just continue their journey West.

Upon arriving at an inn, Goku tugs at Sanzo's robe and pleads with his big wide innocent golden pools to stay in the same room with the monk.

Sanzo refuses at first but when he looks at the downcast expression of the saru, he sighs and allows the saru to sleep in the same room.

That night, after eating the dinner Goku falls asleep instantly, leaving Sanzo to smoke alone on the windowsill, thinking on what to do about the poison.

Just then, a question pops up in the blonde's head, 'Is losing memory the only effect on Goku? What if the real one is still hidden? The bastard Nii is one twisted guy after all'.

"Nngh," a whimper escapes Goku's mouth as he tosses around slowly. "Goku?" calls Sanzo, the saru answers by sitting up and looks at him with an anguish face.

"Sanzo... it hurts. My body feels painfully cold," says Goku as he folds himself into a ball and whimpers.

Sanzo's bell rings in his head noting that the real action is now playing, he quickly stubs his cigarette and walks towards the shivering saru.

He touches the saru's forehead but instantly draws them away as the saru is ICED COMPLETELY! Deep inside, he's panicking like crazy but thanks to his pride, he manages to steel his face and thinks rather decently.

He immediately calls Hakkai and lets the healer does his job as he smokes outside the inn. He smokes not as heavenly as once was because he is worried about the saru.

Just then, Hakkai bursts out of the inn, startling Sanzo that the blonde's cigarette falls of from his mouth. "Goku's fever is spiking without warning!" In a blink, Sanzo pushes the healer out of the way and runs into the room.

He looms over the panting saru, trying to think of a way out of this when suddenly Goku gasps before limply fall, comatose. He's not breathing! Sanzo doesn't know what to do as well as Hakkai.

There's no doctor in the current village which really means trouble. Finally, giving in to his panic, Sanzo suddenly screams in agony as he pounces on the saru and shouts at the stoned boy, telling him to keep living or else he'll shoot the bakasaru.

Hakkai and Gojyo can't do anything seeing this pathetic side of their self-appointed leader. Tears are already appearing in Gojyo's eyes as Hakkai's smile no longer is present.

"GOKU! WAKE UP DAMNIT! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! YOU-"Sanzo chokes, "YOU PROMISE ME! ...you promise me you won't die... before me. Then why..." Gojyo has long gotten out of the room to release his pent up sadness.

Hakkai stays with Sanzo as he's afraid that the blonde might get overboard and he knows that the blonde will be if not for the response they get from Goku who lowly whimpers, "Unngh~".

"G-Goku?" calls Sanzo hopingly though you have to further listen to actually trace the hopefulness in the blonde's voice. "San-zo," utters Goku before he sleeps, chest rises and falls calmly.

He's no longer suffering from the high fever. Realizing this, Sanzo retreats from the saru and goes into the bathroom. Shower is loud from outside.

Meanwhile, Hakkai checks on the saru, he finds that there's no threat on the saru as it should be if someone is having a fever like that, even for a heretic like Goku.

After all, a heretic's fever wouldn't be so different from a human's fever. Anyway, since all is well, Hakkai shouts to Sanzo that he'll be in town refilling their supplies with Gojyo.

As soon as the door clicks and Hakkai's footsteps are unheard, Sanzo gets out of the bathroom and slowly walks towards the vacant bed. He rests against the wall, looking straight at the saru whose look portrays fatigue.

Sanzo smokes as he tries to forget the whole pathetic incidence, true, Hakkai and Gojyo will not bring it up soon, but his pride makes it so hard to be accepted.

Morning then comes replacing the silently agreed to be forgotten, dreaded day. Goku wakes up cheerfully on that wonderful morning as though yesterday's event didn't folding at all.

Sanzo keeps quiet about all this, as well as Hakkai and Gojyo who wants their youngest member to not be scared more than that of his experience in the cave.


End file.
